


In which Eren has Arachnophobia

by HospiceAntlers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arachnophobia warning, Bugs, Fluff, M/M, Sort of/Not really, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HospiceAntlers/pseuds/HospiceAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Armin has to make Eren feel safe uvu<br/>This is the first fanfic I've written in a while so sorry it sucks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Eren has Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a thanks to tumblr user slut-jared for taking an art request for me where I used this prompt! Go shower his art with love because his art is great! http://padalovely.co.vu/post/85483271601/for-art-request-eren-being-scared-by-a-spider-about  
> My tumblr URL is http://prince-of-buttsex.tumblr.com/ ! Please send me prompts and I will do them! ^^  
> Enjoy!

Oh god. There was a spider on the wall. A huge spider at that. It was as big as a quarter! Eren stared at the bug, afraid it would attack him. It most likely wouldn't but ever since the day where he had been bitten by a venomous spider and had had to go to the hospital, he had gained a fear of bugs. He shivered at the resurfacing memory and went back to looking at the spider, still on the same place on the wall as it had been a few minutes before.  
Eren grabbed his cell phone, afraid that if he yelled out for anyone to come kill it, it would jump on him or something. He quickly texted Armin, despite Armin being in the same house at the same time as him. He hoped for a quick response, and continued to stare at the spider.  
~~ Text Messages ~~  
Eren: You need to come to my room quickly

Armin: I'm guessing there's a spider in there since you texted me instead of just walking out and telling me. Or maybe you're just too lazy to get out of our bed?

Eren: …

Eren: There's a spider in here :(  
~~ ~~  
Armin smiled slightly to himself. His boyfriend would pick a fight with someone much tougher than him, yet when it came to spiders and bugs and such, he needed Armin to protect him. It wasn't very often that this happened, either. Eren made sure to keep their apartment covered in bug spray, to keep any type of bugs out. Bugs would occasionally slip in, and when they did, Armin was the one to kill them.  
Armin rolled up the newspaper he had been reading and walked into the room the boys shared. Sure enough, Eren was sitting curled up in a ball, staring above the bed. He didn't turn his head when he heard Armin come in, but instead slowly backed away from the spider. Armin quickly reached over and swatted at the spider with the newspaper. He quickly cleaned up the mess and went back to comfort Eren, who had left the room.  
As he exited the room, Eren walked over to him and hugged him “Did you kill it? Did it hurt you?” he asked, a worried tone in his voice. Armin smiled, “Yes, I killed it. No, it didn't hurt me.” Eren still didn't look convinced, but he knew Armin wouldn't lie to him about this, so he shrugged it off. Eren kissed Armin's nose and smiled “My hero~”


End file.
